


digging down even deeper / to the rabbit hole

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meeting the Parents, Short & Sweet, Sort of? - Freeform, again sort of???, help these stupid girls who don't realize they're in love with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geez. Ally was cute. Really, really cute sometimes — her dimples and eyes and smile and quirks. Curious quirks and weirdness and … she was talking. Freddie didn’t even realize that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	digging down even deeper / to the rabbit hole

**Author's Note:**

> there's only one other fic for this ship help me please ohmygod

“I told you who we was gonna go see,” Freddie mumbled, coughing as the green glittering powder wore off both of them. “Well, mark that the last time I try poofing all ‘round the place,” She finally found some footing on a pair of sturdy trunks—

—and well, Ally wasn’t so lucky.

She was screaming, clutching onto a vine and one foot teetering on a much thinner branch.

Freddie’s eyes went wide and she winced, reaching out. “I got you, I got you,” she mumbled. “C’mon,”

“Perhaps we should find a rabbit hole next time,” Ally retorted.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Freddie scoffed, leading the other girl over through the trees. “You’re not scared o’ heights, are ya?”

Ally shook her head, but the death grip on Freddie’s arm said otherwise. The two girls went through the sleepy, slinky and slimy depths of the Bayou trees, before they stumbled upon a golden, glowing treehouse. Freddie smiled when she caught ear of Ally’s soft, surprised gasp.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” she declared, letting her girlfriend go first on the small, rickety drawbridge.

However, before they reached the door, Freddie cleared her throat. “Just lemme warn you,” she added. “Who you’re ‘bout to meet is a little … how do I put it?” There was commotion inside and all she could do is let out a long, lengthy sigh. One of defeat, most likely. “Just, I’m warnin’ ya.”

Ally laughed, waving a hand. “Freddie, I’ve had tea with rabbits and mice, I’m sure dinner with your father will be fine,” she said. “I mean, so long as he doesn’t hit me with his voodoo,” She waggled her fingers, and her laughter quickly dwindled away. “He won’t, will he?”

Freddie paused. “About him—”

She was cut off, her words going into a yelp as the front door swung open, a snake falling at her feet.

“Juju! What’re ya doin’, scaring me like that?!”

“Freddie?! You home already, sugar?!”

Ally paused at the voice that had hollered for her girlfriend. Meanwhile, Freddie looked bemused.

She sighed, heading into the rundown cabin with Ally and the snake right on her heels. “Al, I want you to meet my Grandmama Odie,” She paused, looking up — at what seemed like endless shelves of potions, books and shrunken heads. “If I can find that crazy old woman,”

“Your grandmother,” Ally said, her voice trailing off. “But your father is Doctor Facilier!”

Freddie sighed, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, lotta people forget to mention who his momma is,” she muttered. “And, ‘sides, since Hades only gives my daddy weekends and holidays, this is what I’m stuck with.” She paused, taking in her girlfriend’s confusion. “Ya don’t wanna know how long my daddy’s been sentenced to the Underworld.”

She suddenly yowled when one of her twintails was yanked from behind.

“Geez, Grandma! What’s that for?!” Freddie almost whined. “And don’t you scare me like that!”

In all her glory, there was Mama Odie, well known in both Auradon and the Isle. She stood sideways, her dark glasses a little thicker than years before, and she smacked her lips for a moment. Then, she reached up, gently tapping Freddie’s cheek. “Now, Frederica Odessa Facilier, don’t you go bad-mouthin’ your own daddy!” she scolded.

Ally paused. “Your middle name is Odessa?” she piped up.

“Whatcha think Odie stood for?!” Mama Odie guffawed, shoving Freddie away. “Now, c’mere, girl, lemme get a good look at ya.”

A series of stammers escaped Ally as the elderly witch priestess took her by both arms, eyeing her up and down. Freddie could only shrug in defeat, and side-stepping when the snake from before began to slink around her ankles. Ally went pale at the reptile, then yelped when Mama Odie let out a loud whoop.

“Aw, shoot, Freddie, baby, you brought home Alice’s little girl?!” Mama Odie howled. “What a pair you two’s gonna be!”

“How did you—” Ally trailed off.

“I might be a blind and half-deaf 293 year old woman, but I ain’t stupid! Your mama’s fallen down the wrong rabbit hole a few times,” Mama Odie chuckled. “She talked ‘bout her ‘lil Allyson all’a time. Now, now, you kids have fun, I’mma make us some dinner!”

She hobbled off, with the snake slithering up and functioning as a cane.

“Allyson?” Freddie chuckled.

“Frederica,” Ally trilled, blushing a little.

“Alright, alright,” Freddie mused, swaggering over and slinging an arm over her girlfriend’s shoulders. “So we both got ourselves some pretty embarrassing names.”

Her smile was sweet, Ally’s expression melted— and there was a loud clatter, followed by some mumbling and hollering from the other end of the treehouse. Freddie sighed, shaking her head before leading her girlfriend to what looked like the top of a pirate’s ship. There was a pulley system, but it seemed Freddie opted for a ladder nearby. She smiled, and gestured upwards.

And as per Ally’s naturally curious nature, she followed.

All they had so far was darkness; Ally led by Freddie’s shadow slinking by her footsteps, and then curtains began to be yanked and pulled from all directions.

There was light, and sparkles.

“Freddie,” Ally said breathlessly. “This is wonderful.”

“Aw, it ain’t much,” Freddie assured. “Just my hideaway from everything, ya know?” She pulled a nearby rope, and her shadow handled the others, raising the rest of the tattered sails to reveal more beautiful oddities.

Ally smiled, twirling around to take everything in. “Curiouser and curiouser indeed,” she murmured.

She practically glided over to the nearby railing, peering at the scenery. Then, she looked back to her girlfriend, expression glowing.

“So you’ve never actually lived on the Isle after all?” she piped up.

“Uh,” Freddie stammered, slowly stepping towards Ally — well, it was more of her getting shoved forward by her shadow. Traitorous shadow, it was. But chaotically helpful too, perhaps. “I guess so. But seein’ how I keep up on my daddy’s shop, it makes me from the Isle.”

She eventually found herself standing next to Ally; the two of them a few good inches apart.

Just standing. Staring, at the lovely scenery and stealing glances at each other.

This was a little weird. Then again, they were weird. Kind of. Sort of. Almost yes.

“Hey, Al?” Freddie said, her voice low. “Can I ask you somethin’?”

Ally hummed, laying her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Freddie was glad her blush went unnoticed, and she reached low, taking the other girl’s hand.

“I just can’t help but wonder, what made ya like someone like me?” She paused. “Y’know, a VK.”

“Well,” Ally said, hesitating for a moment. “Perhaps it’s because we’re both from strange worlds.”

Freddie rolled her eyes. “Alright, be serious—”

“I am,” Ally declared. “The Auradonians, or AK’s, as you like to call them, do think of me as rather odd. I’m not on the same wavelength as them, you know. I’m just a little bit mad in my own way. And you,” She stood up a little, facing her girlfriend. “Well, you’re not exactly from the Isle of the Lost or Auradon. You’re somewhere in between, you know.”

A raised eyebrow. Just the single one. Freddie scoffed. “What’re ya goin’ on about?” she mused.

Ally paused, biting her lip. The lips Freddie’s eyes couldn’t tear away from…

Geez. Ally was cute. Really, really cute sometimes — her dimples and eyes and smile and quirks. Curious quirks and weirdness and … she was talking. Freddie didn’t even realize that.

“You, rather your father, did the wrong things for sort of the right reasons,” Ally declared. Her mouth went into a small _“oh”_ shape and she paused. “Well, perhaps you use voodoo for good. That’s what I like about you. You’re mysterious.”

“Shoot, Al, I can’t do much,” Freddie chuckled. “Just swap some cards an’ mess with shadows.”

“Still,” Ally insisted. “I like it. I like you,” She paused, giggling and wearing a smile from ear-to-ear. “Frederica.”

Freddie’s gaze dashed down, almost bashfully. She coughed out an awkward laugh when Ally took both of her hands, intertwining their fingers. There they both stood, in the pale lighting from the broken bottle lights, soft jazz music playing from one of the many ancient record players all around them.

“I like you too,” Freddie mumbled, smirking despite it all. “Allyson.”

They both paused to softly laugh, just enjoying being there and being so— so there. Just them.

There.

Their gazes met briefly; bright blue and hazel-gold.

Freddie stammered, fumbling with Ally’s hands, not sure what to do and where to go from here— VK’s just weren’t used to the whole … affection thing. Maybe it was an AK thing, or an Ally thing. Freddie really, really hoped for the latter.

She swallowed hard, not realizing that she was leaning back as Ally fluttered her eyes closed and leaned in—

“Woohee! Girls, c’mon down an’ get some gumbo!” Mama Odie hollered, swinging open the latch. “While the bathtub’s still hot!”

Ally yanked away from Freddie, puzzled. “Bathtub?” she squeaked out.

Freddie chuckled nervously. “It’s a Bayou tradition,” she said. “We’ll be a minute, Grandma!”

“Freddie—”

“ _I said_ a minute, Grandma!” Freddie shot back. She paused, taking a breath, before seizing up as Ally’s lips brushed across her cheek. “Now, uh, what was that for, Al?”

Ally just giggled, sashaying back towards from whence they came. And just before she made her way down, she gripped the edge of the ladder, winking at her girlfriend. “I suppose we’ll have to go to Wonderland soon,” she spoke up.

“Yeah,” Freddie mumbled. She stood there still for a minute, glancing through the strange decorations of her home, before she noticed the evening star high up in the sky.

….nah.

She just had dumb luck. Really, really good dumb luck.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: in the original draft of "the princess & the frog", facilier was written as mama odie's son but they cut it out. i don't recall why. but yeah, let's just say it's canon for the sake i think it's neat and adorable.
> 
> comments are always appreciated!


End file.
